ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Austin North
) | occupation = Actor, Musician | years = 2011-present | nationality = American | role = Logan Watson |hair = Dirty Blonde |eyes = Blue}} Austin Michael North (born July 30, 1996) is an American actor. He portrayed Logan Watson in I Didn't Do It from 2014-2015. Biography Early Life Austin was born in Cincinnati, Ohio. Later, he and his family relocated to Atlanta, Georgia, where he was discovered at a talent showcase at the age of twelve. Career Austin's career took off after being discovered at a talent showcase. He went on to land commercials and several guest star roles in hit series, including Kickin' It, A.N.T. Farm, See Dad Run and General Hospital. Personal Life A talented drummer, who often posts drum covers, North also excels in several sports, including basketball, which is his favorite. He is a car enthusiast, enjoys surfing, snowboarding and spending time with his family, friends and his dogs. North currently resides in Los Angeles with his parents and his sister, when she is able to visit from college. Austin dated fellow I Didn't Do It star, Piper Curda, from May to October 2014, who just happened to play Jasmine Kang, the girlfriend to Austin's character, Logan Watson. Trivia *His full name is Austin Michael North *Austin has worked with Olivia Holt before I Didn't Do It. They worked together on Kickin' It as Kim Crawford (Olivia) and Ricky Weaver (Austin) *North has worked on the shows See Dad Run, A.N.T. Farm, and General Hospital. *Austin's role on I Didn't Do It, is his first starring role. *Austin enjoys working out and staying fit. *North has a YouTube account which he used to tell about his life. *North is also a drummer (as seen on his YouTube channel). *His mother's name is Karen North and his sister's name is Lauren North. *Austin North's fans are called "The NorthStars" after he let his fans vote for what they should be called.Austin's Fanbase Title *He is a Christian. * His favorite sport is Basketball. *One of his goals is to be a positive influence. *He wants to encourage his fans to work hard and follow their dreams. *He loves frozen yogurt. *He loves going to the beach *Austin likes to surf *Austin is a fan of Nick Jonas *He ships Jogan. Austin Ships Jogan *He has a sister named Lauren *He loves cars *He has dogs *Austin loves spending time with family and friends. *Austin loves sports *Austin graduated high school on June 11th, 2015, along with his co-star Olivia Holt. Austin's tweet about graduating high school *He has kissed Piper Curda. *His favourite moment from I Didn't Do It was when Logan taught Jasmine to play the drums.Austin's favourite moment from I Didn't Do It *He has dated Piper Curda.Austin Dated Piper They apparently dated from May to October 2014. (See Piper and Austin for more information) Not only has Austin been Piper's boyfriend, but his character, Logan, is also her character, Jasmine's boyfriend. *Austin has played the love interest to two female leads on a Disney Channel show - he played Chyna Parks' (China Anne McClain) boyfriend, Holland in Ant Farm, and he played Jasmine's (Piper Curda) boyfriend, Logan, in I Didn't Do It. *He cried watching Falling for... Who?[https://twitter.com/austinnorth55/status/605229817798094848 Austin's tweet about Falling for... Who?] *His favourite episode of I Didn't Do It, and to shoot is The Rescuers.[http://teenplicity.com/music-and-i-didnt-do-it-with-austin-north/ Austin's favourite I Didn't Do It episode] *Austin is starring in a new show called All Night and will be playing a lead role as Oz, which will air on Hulu in 2018.[http://deadline.com/2017/08/hulu-picks-up-all-night-comedy-series-awesomenesstv-1202155433 Austin Staring in the Hulu show All Night] Filmography Gallery External Links * * * References Category:Cast Category:Male Category:Actors Category:Main Cast Category:Male Cast Category:Austin North Category:Logan Watson Category:Lindy Watson Category:Galleries Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Cast Galleries Category:Males Category:Male Main Cast